legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse the Darkling
Eclipse the Darkling (エクリプス・ザ・ダークリング, Ekuripusu za Dākuringu) is a super soldier in the Black Arms alien species and was created by the Black Arms to essentially be their answer to Shadow the Hedgehog. Like how Shadow is referred to as the "Ultimate Lifeform", Eclipse is referred to as the "Ultimate Alien". "You'll be seeing me again, traitor. That's a promise!" :—Eclipse the Darkling. Appearance :Voice actor: Sam Riegel (English), Satoshi Tsuruoka (Japanese) Eclipse is a Black Arms alien soldier that is colored mostly gray with red stripes on his head and arms. Having black-colored sclera with gold irises, he is somewhere about the size of Shadow the Hedgehog, and his birthplace and is the Black Comet. Gallery Personality Eclipse is fiercely loyal to his race and is willing to do whatever he can to make sure that they will not go on the verge of extinction; He at times is playful in cruel ways and even at times mocks his foes while fighting them. He is the only one in Black Death's army to have a free will. Even though he was created to destroy Shadow the Hedgehog, he decided that it would be better if he can convince him to return to the Black Arms. He often refers to Shadow as 'brother' even though they were both created by two different masters. While Eclipse is loyal to Black Death, he, at times, questions his orders or even tries to make the situations for the Dark Arms better. Sometimes it works, while other times it doesn't. Eclipse cares for no individual that isn't part of his species. He would rather use them for the good of the Black Arms or just to rid them of their existence. All he wanted is to do right for his endangered race, even if it means destroying another to save it. He holds a sense of responsibility and greatly cares for the hatchling Dark Arms, despite the fact that they are a hive mind. Relationships Friends/Allies *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta Family *Black Arms (brothers, etc.) **Black Doom (creator) **Black Death **Shadow the Hedgehog Neutral *Gerald Robotnik Rivals Enemies *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Tikal the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost **Ghost Girl *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens Abilities and Powers Eclipse has similar powers to Shadow, such as the Chaos Control - which he uses against Spider Troupe and later to get to the Dark Arms, and possess great intelligence. He can also communicate through the Black Arm hive mind. He also has brainwashing abilities, which can be augmented when used in conjunction with Black Death's. Eclipse is able to block Shadow's abilities and also give him hallucinations. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Monster Form *Dark Arm Powers Miscellaneous Skills Transformations It is shown Eclipse can use metamorphosis in order to transform into a state referred to as Power Up: Monster Form with heightened durability and strength - enough to almost exhaust Omega and easily defeat Shadow - but during it's first shown usage it severely drains his energy - especially when used in heated combat, during it's second usage it does not seem to have as fast a drain. Eclipse states that his Monster Form has ten times the strength of Shadow. A repeated barrage of punches followed by a concentrated Chaos Blast is enough to knock Eclipse out of his Monster Form. Dark Arm Powers By working in conjunction with the Dark Arms, Eclipse can use a variety of Dark Arm Powers. Dark Armor :Main article: Dark Armor The first Dark Arm Power demonstrated by Eclipse is Dark Armor which he uses after joining with Blurk. When using this ability Eclipse becomes extremely hard and durable, easily shrugging off Omega's firepower and ripping through his armor. Dark Wing :Main article: Dark Wing The second Dark Arm Power demonstrated by Eclipse is Dark Wing which he uses after joining with Cregal. When using this, Eclipse's arms are replaced with powerful wings allowing him to fly at higher speeds than Rouge. Dark Laser :Main article: Dark Laser The third Dark Arm Power demonstrated by Eclipse is Dark Laser which he uses after joining with Cyzer. When using this, Eclipse's arms change and he is able to fire powerful energy beams out of his palms. Dark Sonic Cannon :Main article: Dark Sonic Cannon The third Dark Arm Power demonstrated by Eclipse is Dark Sonic Cannon which he uses after joining Rhygenta. When using this, one of Eclispe's arms change and he is able to fire powerful sonic blasts. Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Black Arms Category:Males Category:Antagonists